


i think i left my conscience on your front door step

by orphan_account



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Written before Game Release, ronancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been a long, long time. Now Tyler is at her doorstep.
Relationships: Tyler Ronan & Alyson Ronan, Tyler Ronan/Alyson Ronan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	i think i left my conscience on your front door step

“C-can I come in?”

Alyson swallows, hands trembling as she gripped, though insecurely, onto the knob of her front door. She nods dumbly, and Tyler adverts his gaze to the floor.

”Fuck it. I can’t wait anymore,” whimpers Alyson. She grabs Tyler by the hem of his jacket and pulls him inside. He didn’t remember his sister being so strong, but that’s beside the point - Alyson kisses him, rough and hard and it makes Tyler’s cunt throb. He’s missed this. She’s missed this.

This was normal to them. Alyson breaks the kiss first and demands, “To my bedroom. Now.”

Tyler obeys her. 


End file.
